1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carts and more particularly to a takedown utility cart having an arrangement for reducing vibrations while wheeling.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a utility cart includes a metal frame and a plurality of shelves. However, it is subject to rust, thereby shortening its useful life.
There is a commercially available utility cart includes a plurality of support posts and beams, a plurality of shelves vertically mounted on the support posts and the beams, a plurality of drawers each retractably disposed in a space between two adjacent shelves, and four wheels on the bottom ends of the support posts.
However, the conventional utility cart may vibrate strongly when wheeling due to unreliable connections of its components. To the worse, the components may disengage and fall to the ground, resulting in a malfunction of the utility cart.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.